


Senescent

by BurningPlumBranches



Series: Salem [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gothic, M/M, Psychic Abilities, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningPlumBranches/pseuds/BurningPlumBranches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another time, Alois, a teen, living in modern day Salem, is anything but normal. He can hear ghost. And in Salem they are loud. For all the popularity and acceptance of witches, people think he is abnormal. He feels unwanted and unimportant until he meets another outcast. Who has a motor cycle.<br/>___________________________________</p><p>Happy to finally be getting the 2nd installment in Salem up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senescent

  15 is a hard age to be for anyone. You are still trying hard to make yourself, your image, your dreams. You feel invisible and worthless and don't know who you are yet. Growing up in Salem was not an easy childhood. There were many strange people, tons of tourist and then the descendants that hung the witches so so long ago. Like my father, who still was preaching against witches and witchcraft, from the shops that sold essence oils and dream catchers, to Harry Potter books. That brings me to why my father hates me. Ever since I can remember, I could hear voices, and sometimes see things that weren't there. I usually avoided the most touristy parts of town. There were proclaimed witches there and some of them had abilities slimier to mine. In the past they had invited me to their shops and parlors to help me draw out and hone my powers or something. I didn't want anything to do with that. I wanted it to go away. I felt that ignoring everything would make it stop, but as I grew older I found this harder and harder. I couldn't tell my dad, I knew this. That would have been stupid. I silently waited for my 18th birthday so I could get away from Salem.

  Even though I avoided telling people about my ability, they seemed to sense something was off about me, and they avoided me. Maybe because I had killed my mother. She died shorty after I was born and my father used to beat me and tell me this when he'd get drunk. I didn't mind being alone. I actually preferred it in a way. If anyone got to close and learned the truth it would cause problems in the long run.

  That was, until I met someone else in my situation. My sophomore year of High School, just 3 more years until I could leave. I was in my AP Art class when he came in. There was a mix of grades in this art class. No freshmen, but there were Juniors and seniors. Classes were 2 weeks into the fall semester, so it was a shock to get a transfer student at that time. He handed his pass to the teacher, who eyed the young, rebellious looking teen with scorn. He wore leather boots, acid washed jeans that hugged all the right places, and a black v-neck shirt. His hair was pitch black and fringed over his golden eyes. He turned quite a few heads.

  "Claude Faustus?" The teacher said, "Take a seat. I don't care where, just don't cause trouble."

  Claude smirked and turned to find an empty seat in the back. I sat more towards the middle, a table easel was setting on my desk as I worked on a charcoal still life of the vase sitting on some books at the front of the class. I glanced behind me to find the older teen staring at me intensely. There was definitely something about him, but maybe I was imagining it. It gave me chills and I quickly turned away and tried to focus on my drawing. It looked pretty terrible, I was bad at still life, better at portraits. 

  I saw Claude again later in the parking lot outside after school. He was sitting on a very nice looking motor cycle. It had a sleek design, suggesting it was an Asian brand, but I don't know much about motor cycles. He wasn't wearing a helmet. No, he was too edgy for that. He sped off with a wheely, and was around the corner in seconds. Wow, fast. I almost smiled. It looked like lots of fun, but I'd be too scared to try anything so risky. I walked home to the boring little house me and my father lived. I avoided any historic sights in my rout, as that's where most of Salem's ghost were. Apart from the ghost, I had a boring life in Salem. I was average in talent and intelligence. I was a skinny little waif with almost feminine features.  I got teased for being a "pretty boy" a lot. Even to the point I would get cat calls walking home from school. It didn't help I was shy and blushed easy. My father would probably kill me if he found out I was a "witch" _and_ I was gay. I tried to hide all of that. Just until I'm 18, and I can leave this horrid place, with it tourist, witches and Bible fans. Just a little longer. I flopped on my bead at him and tried to do some home work but I couldn't stop  thinking about Claude, how cool he seemed, him in his tight jeans and motor cycle. My heart fluttered some. and I blushed. Did I already have a crush on that rebel? 

  "No..." I moaned, rolling over and stared at my wall.

  "3 years, and you can go get all the dick you want." I told myself, "Not now..."

  "Alois, are you home?"

  "Yeah, dad."

  "Fix yourself dinner, I'm headed out." he called.

  That meant he'd be going to get drunk. Hopefully he'd just come home and pass out. 

  I finished my homework and then made myself a sandwich. Watched mindless TV, and tried not to touch myself thinking about Claude's ass in his jeans. I quickly lost that battle in the shower. I looked up at my ceiling and wondered if I could make him notice me. I fantasied about him falling in love with me, and we both ride off and away from Salem on his motor cycle.

  "In your dreams, Alois." I told myself, "He's too cool for you, ya nerd."


End file.
